


Holiday Spirit

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Trish forces Jessica to come to her annual Christmas party because she doesn’t want her to be alone on the holidays. Jessica spends most of the party avoiding everyone, mostly Trish. She then runs into you and you're having about as much fun as she is, and the two of you end up bonding over the unfortunately non-alcoholic egg nog.





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Jessica let out a sigh of relief when she finally lost Trish who was trying to get her to do Christmas karaoke. There was no way she was ever going to do that. Trish was having her annual Christmas party and she forced Jessica to go because she didn’t want her to be alone for the holidays. She tried to get out of it but nothing worked.

She knew Trish meant well but she didn’t want to be at this party at all. Jessica looked around the room and then her eyes landed on you. She could tell you were having as much fun as she was. So she decided to walk over to you.

You looked down at the non-alcoholic egg nog you had in your hand and sighed. When Trish invited you to her Christmas party you didn’t really want to go but she was your friend so you couldn’t say no.

Ever since you got to the party you’ve kept to yourself, you had found Trish to let her know you were there but after that you went to go find something to drink and stay in a corner where no one would bother you. You had found the egg nog but then you found out there was no alcohol in it.

When you looked up you saw a beautiful woman walking up to you. You can tell she isn’t having a good time either.

“Is that egg nog?” She asked you. You raise an eyebrow and nod. “Does it have alcohol in it?” 

“Nope.” You sighed.

Jessica groaned. “Shit.”

“I know. I didn’t even want to come to this party but Trish is my friend so…” You took a drink of your non-alcoholic egg nog.

Jessica raised and eyebrow at you. “How do you know Trish?”

“I met her about a year ago, we become good friends. How do you-” Suddenly it clicked. “You must be Jessica!”

**xxxxx**

Most of the night you and Jessica bonded over the non-alcoholic egg nog and how you two didn’t really want to be at the party. You actually found yourself having fun after you and Jessica started talking. 

Jessica smirked at something you just said. She never thought she could actually have a good time at a Christmas party but here she was talking to you. 

Trish went looking for Jessica but then she saw her talking with you and smiled. She had a feeling the two of you would get along. She had wanted to introduce you to Jessica for awhile now.

When it was time for everyone to head home you offered to walk her out and as you were walking with her you had to stop. That was when you looked up and noticed the mistletoe right above you. You blushed.

Jessica looked up as well, she smirked. “Oh would you look at that.” She looked back at you. “You know what they say when you’re under a mistletoe.”

“I thought you weren’t one for holiday traditions.” You gave her a smirk of your own.

“Well this one I’m all for.” She leaned in slightly.

You looked down at her lips then into her eyes. “I’m all for it too.” 

You closed the gap between you two, kissing her. Your lips moving together in sync. As you kiss Jessica it was like everything around you just stopped. You’ve never felt this when you kissed anyone before. 

When you pulled away from the kiss you both were smiling. “Maybe coming to this party wasn’t such a bad thing.”

“No it wasn’t.” Jessica leaned in again, she captured your lips in another kiss.


End file.
